


A Touch of Fate

by SneakyRouge



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyRouge/pseuds/SneakyRouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been Years from when Sarah first braved the Labyrinth, but what happened after? And where did this strange goblin come from. Time is ticking and answers are needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Usual Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I've only just started writing my own fandom’s, so sorry if the first chapter is a bit short or strange.

Everything seemed still in the night, even the labyrinth seemed to be silent. Walking slowly along the turns and what seemed to be endless walls. She gently placed her pale hand on one such wall looking up towards the black endless sky. It was said the Goblin King removed the stars long ago, so no runner could find their way using them. Some of the other goblins, who have traveled the land, told Ella of the stars and what they looked like. She let out a soft sigh, her breath visible in the cold night air. She slowly work her way back towards the Goblin City, a way she knew well. Along the way she searched the piles of “lost” things. One never knew what they could find in such big piles, how anyone could forget about this stuff? It all seemed amazing to her, but she was a rather strange goblin, her skin was not green like the rest. Nor was she short, or bore a gruff voice. She was tall, pale, and deformed. The Goblin Grizzle had found her when she was only five, back then she was the ‘proper’ size for a goblin. Grizzle though she seemed strict and heartless was kind. She had given Ella the mask she now wears to hide her un-natural face. Ella lived on the out skirts of the city with Grizzle and her two daughters, Tinker and Patch. Tinker had a knack for building things; she could take lost things and make them into wonderful useful things. Patch had a talent for sewing; she could make the most beautiful gowns out of rags. Patches was even kind enough to make green color clothing to hide her un-natural pale skin. Ella was grateful to them; they did take her in when no one else would. Even though the Labyrinth was her home, she could help but feel out of place among the many others who also call this there home. “What do you think you’re doing out this late?” a gruff but friendly voice called.

Startled Ella knocked over a small pile she was next to. Turing to face the voice a smile slipped onto her face. “Hoggle, you startled me.”  
Hoggle looked up at her, with his upset face, and arms crossed. “You know it isn't safe out here at night.”  
She looked at him with a smile, and gave him a big hug. “I know I was just going home.”

He was a bit surprised by the hug and almost forgot why he was cross, but quickly remembered why he was. “No, none of your tricks, get going.” He said firmly.  
She giggled letting the dwarf go. “Alright, I’ll go.” She waved as she returned to her original task.

Hoggle watched as she walked, something about that girl reminded him of his old friend Sarah. Maybe it was the dark hair or the green eyes. Or maybe it was just him, missing one of his most treasured friends. After she had left his sight he slowly began his walk home, thinking about the time Sarah had run and beaten the Labyrinth. 

Ella had slipped into the back door of the house and into the kitchen, where she slept. Sitting herself down by the now dying hearth she reached out her hands to try and gather what warmth she could. Laying down she closed her eyes and slipped into her strange dreams. 

It was the same every night a woman tall with dark hair and powerful green eyes. Her voice seemed soft, gentle, and yet firm. Her eyes seemed sad, like she was lost or lonely. She smiled at Raven, and then it happened like it did every time. A whirl of darkness, a figure takes form and the smile fades form the woman’s face. The woman screams and then everything goes dark, the rest of her dream stays dark and life less. 

 

Ella woke up before the sun was to rise, standing up she stretched out. She looked down at her dress covered in cinders from the night she had spent next to the hearth. Ella walked over to the small pile of wood and tossed some into the fire place. After what seemed like forever of trying to light the fire, she began her regular duties. Making food for Grizzle and her daughters, and her other various chores. Most of the other goblins saw Ella as a servant, which to save face she was sure Grizzle would agree. After all it would look bad to the others if such a respectable goblin like her had been nice and caring towards such a strange deformed goblin. However Ella didn't mind, Grizzle only every cared if they were out, or if a visitor showed. She knew the rules well, don’t speak unless to answer yes ‘m lady. Don’t look the others in the eye, and when dismissed stay in the kitchen. Thinking over today list, she almost lost track of time. Quickly she set the table and ran upstairs to get the bath ready. After she laid out the clothes in each room, she quietly darted back down to finish making breakfast. Just before she had finished the food, Tinker and Patch had started their daily argument, right on time. “Patch! Get your go for nothing rags off my wonderful creation!” she yelled. 

Ella smiled it was almost the same very day, Tinker would fall asleep, and Patch would try to ‘enhance’ Tinkers current project. Sometimes with clothing, or sparkles, once in a while jewels. After Ella had set the table and placed the food, she stud by the kitchen door looking down at the floor, waiting for her dismissal. Tinker and Patch loudly stomped threw the halls on their way down to breakfast. Arguing all the way, not far behind was Grizzle. With only a quick glare from her, both daughter stopped there yelling and fits. They sat down to eat, Grizzle looked to where Ella stud in her usual place. “You are dismissed. Oh and the laundry needs done, all of it by tonight.” She said in her gruff voice.  
“Yes ‘m lady.” Ella replayed with a quick nod. 

Ella quickly retreated to the kitchen. Sighing she began to clean up the kitchen. Grizzle must be planning on taking a trip; otherwise there was no need for all the clothes to get washed. ‘Maybe she’ll take me with them this time.’ Ella thought to herself.  
Grizzle was a well respectable trades Goblin, among the realms. She had been trying for the last few years to find her daughter’s husbands. Which seemed easy until they made it into the house, Tinker the eldest was loud and demanding. Patches was just as loud, and even more demanding. Alone they were both jewels, but when they were around each other there was an unspoken sibling rivalry.  
The day seemed to drag on; it wasn't until just before supper she had all of the clothing washed dried and put away. Ella had only just returned to the kitchen when Grizzle had burst through the door. “Ella, we’ll be leaving early in the morning, I want breakfast ready before the sun is up.” With that she turned and began to walk way.  
“‘M Lady.” She quietly called “might I go with you?”  
Grizzle not even turning or changing direction simply replied. “Ella, if you’re not here there will be no one to watch the house, you’re place is here and this is where you should stay.” 

Grizzle left just as quickly as she had entered. Ella was a bit upset, but Grizzle was right. Without Ella here some goblin could just come in and mess with their things. And who would feed the chickens, and pick threw the lost things. She returned to the job at hand making supper.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been hours after Grizzle left with her daughter. To Ella it felt like an eternity had gone by. She found herself roaming the halls and making sure the house work was done. Before she knew it she had found herself in the library, gently she let her finger tips trace over a row of books. Some were old dusty things that looked as though a simple touch could make them crumble. She stopped gently pulling out the book her hand had found. It was an older book, well used. Crossing the room she sat and began to read. She spent countless hours reading that book. It was one of her favorites. The sun was just starting its decent when she had realized how late it was. Quickly she got up, and headed towards the kitchen, looking around she tried to decide what to make for her supper. Ella loved the days alone she spent in the house, although she had to admit it was lonely from time to time. 

After the sun had set, Ella grabbed her black cloak it was simple and warm. The clasp was silver and in the shape of a bird, she pulled the hood up over her head. Glancing at herself for a moment in the mirror she smiled and set off out the back door. Outside the streets where dark, moving between the shadows was almost like a dance. A dance with the dark, Ella twirled and danced her way threw the almost empty streets. In what seemed like no time at all she reached the City gates, and without fail as always the guard lay snoring. Ella waited there until she saw Hoggle appear from behind a pile of lost things. He motioned her to follow, and she did. As she followed him threw the Piles and they started to head towards the labyrinth, she felt the butterflies in her stomach, a silly smile plastered on her face. It was the first time Hoggle had ever agreed to take her anywhere at night. Tonight was the night of the snow fairies. They would leave the labyrinth and head to the upper world to freeze it over. Fairies where nasty horrible and vicious creators, they were known to cast spells on goblins who wondered too close. However that never made them any less beautiful. Hoggle had finally stopped, sitting down on the soft grass he faced towards the entrance of the labyrinth. Ella joined him facing the same way as the sun finally slipped away completely gone from the sky. They sat there for what seemed like hours. Ella was getting worried, and she began to mess with her cloak. That’s when suddenly Hoggle jumped up a full smile on his face. “See there.” He said smiling.

Ella looked out the way he had been pointing. Without fail there they were, shinning off in the distance they watched until the last one had left the underground. “That’s as close as you’ll get to stars.” Said Hoggle.  
Ella smiled “They are beautiful.” 

They heard a scoff come from the darkness ahead of them. “They were not anything even close to stars.” A voice called.  
A man slowly and gracefully walked towards them. His clothes a deep rich blue, His eyes were and Icy deep blue that almost seemed to match. Ella looked to Hoggle who was backing away slowly. “Didn't expect to see you here you’re lordship.” Hoggle said in his almost adorable shaky voice.

Ella knew better than to stand up to someone if Hoggle was backing away. She kept her head down and back up just as Hoggle was. “Oh, little dwarf. It is almost the anniversary of when that silly human died. What was that wench’s name?” he paused to think.  
Hoggle stud up bravely, all fear seemed gone from him. “She weren't a wench. She was kind, and a friend.” 

Hoggle eyes were almost a glare, until the man looked at him. Hoggle’s determination a bit shaken, but still intact he had stopped backing up. The man walked up to Hoggle faster than Ella would have like, without thinking she stepped between them. “Your lord ship, it’s late and I’m afraid we must be going, but have a pleasant night.” Ella said taking Hoggle’s hand and starting to walk away.

She stopped when he had appeared in front of her, fear began to grip her. Should she run, or back away. Dose she dare to look up and met this man’s eyes. A thousand thought crossed her head, unable to move. Until she felt a gentle pull from her hand, Hoggle pulled her so she was a few steps back from this strange man. The man looked at her, reaching out he pulled her hood down. Upon seeing her face he began to laugh. “Human you have a lot of gull to treat a Prince that way.” 

Ella looked up to meet his eyes. “I am not a Human, I’m a goblin.” She said her voice firm.  
The man looked at her with amusement in his eyes. He began to walk in a circle around them, like a hawk dose to a rat. Ella stud tall and firm, she had found some sort of courage she didn't know she had. The man kept walking his circles. Ella held a glare when he would bring his eyes to meet hers. Finally he stopped in front of her a twisted smirk formed on his face angled. Hoggle knew that look all to well. It was one the Goblin King had given him many times before, and the stink bog was always involved. “Because I like the sound of your voice, I’ll be generous. You will only ever be able to speak when I am present.” He said reaching his hand out towards her. 

Ella tried not to scoff in his face, who did he think he was telling her what to do. Ella was caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice how close he had gotten until, she felt his icy lips on her forehead. Quickly she pulled away. Pure hate in her eyes she looked at this man. “You don’t own me, and I will do as I please.” She spat out to him. 

Hoggle had a grim look on his face which she ignored. Ella was completely in her own mind right now, deep in her own thoughts. She lightly tugged at haggles hand as she started to walk back towards the Goblin City. Hoggle looked back only once to see a smile upon the Princes face. They both walked on in silence, when the piles of lost things were back in sight. Ella slowed her pace down. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Hoggle to thank him. After she had said thank you she smiled. 

Hoggle looked at her his eyes wide. “Ella.” He started “you didn't say anything.”

Ella looked a bit surprised, but went to speak again. This time she noticed it, her lips where moving but nothing was coming out. She looked to Hoggle, her eyes almost a hedge. _'That man, what had he done?'_

 

Hoggle had walked Ella the full way home. She sat at her small table in the kitchen. Hoggle made her some tea all the while think of what to say. Placing a cup in front of her, he sat down. “Who needs talking anyway?” he started.  
“Now you can’t get in trouble for saying something.” He nodded at his own comment.  
“And you don’t have to answer, and if you get mad and yell no one will be able to hear you.” 

Hoggle’s list went on and on. Ella smiled it was kind of him, and some of his reasons made her smile. She would be laughing with him if she could. Ella let him go on for hours; he had a way of making things better. His list soon turned into stories, of different runners, and of other Goblins like Madame Grime. Hoggle was a true friend; he stayed up with her most of the night. It wasn't until just past midnight he finally said his good-byes. “The day after tomorrow I’m working in the flower patches, why don’t you come help me?” He offered.  
Ella smiled and nodded her head in reply. Maybe Hoggle was right; maybe talking isn't such a big deal. She closed the door after he left, and sat by the hearth. It took her awhile to finally fall asleep.  
Standing outside the small kitchen window the Prince watched a smirk still on his face. How his lovely new toy seemed like it would be even more fun. Almost lost in his own thought he felt the cold hard eyes of someone he knew well. “Hello Jareth.” He said.

Behind him stud The Goblin King. “What are you doing in my Kingdom?” He asked his voice cruel and harsh.  
The Prince simply smiled. “Playing with a new toy.” He answered and started to walk away. “It’s nice to see you finally see humans the way they should be.”  
And with that the Prince vanished. Jareth thought only for a moment on what the Prince had said. Using his own magic he returned back to his dark castle. Jareth entered his room swiftly, and out to the balcony. Simply lifting his hand, he had the labyrinth rearrange itself. Jareth returned to his bed, lying down. He let his mind slip to that one night. The ball room dream he had made for Sarah. Under his breath he cursed her name. Even years after she still haunted him, still plagued his mind. It was hard for him to sleep on nights like this. Distracted and Angry, let alone tomorrow would be a hassle. Secretly he wished for someone to send a runner to him. Give him a distraction if only for a few hours. Sitting up he pulled the book off of his side table, and turned his troubled mind towards reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a bit rushed I know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn't kill it XD, chapter ones a bit lame, but it will pick up.


End file.
